


The Final Year: Missing Moments

by nyclove3



Series: The Final Year [2]
Category: Community
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyclove3/pseuds/nyclove3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of missing moments in Jeff and Annie's relationship during their final year at Greendale. A companion piece to The Final Year. The Smut Edition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. January 2013

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Me no own Community. Me stupid.
> 
>  **A/N:** This is a very smutty E rated companion piece to my multi-chapter fic, The Final Year. It's not necessary to have read that but there's little plot here. This is just a series of unconnected moments from that fic expanded into smutty sexy times. BOW CHICKA WOW WOW! 
> 
> All moments from The Final Year appear in _Italics._

**_January 2013_ **

_“Technically it was twice, or did you forget attacking me at 4am when I went to get a glass of water?”_

_He smiles at the memory of spreading her out on his kitchen bar and moans loudly, bouncing agitatedly on foot. “Annie…”_

 

The bedside clock blinks 4am when Jeff rolls onto his side, throws out a searching palm and comes up empty. He lifts his head off the pillow, eyes adjusting to the darkness slowly as he blinks and gets his bearings. It takes a minute or two but his heart settles in relief when he spies Annie’s lingerie still on the floor from last night. He spots her dress too, all curled up and creased, and Jeff can’t resist getting up to shake it out, hanging it delicately over his leather chair in the corner with a soft smile.

Once that's done, he wanders out to the living room next, the floor covered in striped shadows of street light filtering through the slatted blinds. Annie's in the kitchen wearing nothing but the t-shirt he usually wears to the gym and there is something incredibly sexy about seeing her in his clothes. He likes the way it slips over one shoulder, hints at the swell of her breasts and the line of her collarbone he mouthed across the night before, reminding him how tiny she is in comparison.

It's all really working for him.

Jeff watches, bemused, as she opens and closes nearly every cupboard door.

“Annie?”

She squeaks and spins to face him, slapping one hand against her heart. “Oh my god, you scared me!”

His lips quirk but then a yawn starts to roll through him and he pauses to stretch it out. “What are you looking for anyway?” he says, his voice still a little distorted with sleep.

“I was thirsty but I can’t find any clean glasses. They're not where they usually are.” Her eyes glisten in the dark and there’s a heavy pause between them as he moves closer. “You’re not shy are you?” she says with nod at his naked body.

“Why would I be?” It's silent while Annie bites her lip and tugs the t-shirt further down her thighs and Jeff finally gets it. “Annie, you can’t still be shy after last night.”

She seems a little offended by that. “I’m not like you, Jeff. I can’t just strip and walk around in the nude.”

“I remember a study room incident that suggests otherwise,” he says with a smirk. 

“That was different!" Annie insists. "I got carried away and I wasn’t naked. I’m just not the kind of person who's comfortable walking around Jeff Winger’s kitchen in her birthday suit!”

She scrunches his t-shirt in a tight fist against her chest as he treads closer, eyes widening when he comes to a halt, a whisper between them.

“Well," he murmurs, voice husky now. "I think we need to change that because I can’t think of anything I’d like to see more.”

Annie gasps a sharp breath as he touches her; fingers and thumbs tracing slow patterns on her thighs, circling under the hem of the t-shirt, every touch soft and lingering as he prints her flesh. He draws his palms up and over her hips and squeezes a little against her waist. When he reaches the undersides of her breasts she shivers as his fingers lightly tease the swell.

He licked a strip there last night, knows how she tastes now.

Her mouth parts and her harsh little intakes of breath sound so loud in the quiet darkness around them. Jeff doesn’t break their gaze as he yanks the t-shirt over her head, throwing it mindlessly behind him. The metal blinds dance lightly against the window where it lands.

His gaze finally drops to watch her nipples harden in the cool night air. “You are so sexy.”

She swallows hard, probably still not used to his compliments like this, and reaches up to tease his stubble. “So are you.”

"I know." He grins, and runs one fingertip across her lips, eyes widening when her tongue darts out to lick it, drawing it into her mouth. Cheeks hollowed as she sucks, he growls and leaps forward to kiss her hungrily and the tip of his erection brushes against her stomach.

As their mouths move together, seeking and searching, he palms her breast, squeezing the weight gently as she arches into it, the perfect fit for his hand. Jeff tears his mouth away from hers, and traces finger-light circles around the areola. He can tell she's a little breathless as he fingers her nipples, tugging and pinching them lightly before he can't resist any longer and sucks one into his mouth. He lashes the peak greedily, over and over, his blood pumping hard – ecstatic by her eager response and the tight thread of fingers through his hair.

He releases her breast with a pop and Annie squeals in surprise and delight as she’s lifted effortlessly onto the kitchen bar. Jeff eyes the length of her, every curve, every peak, loving the look of his hands dark against her pale skin.

“Would you look at that?" he says. "Annie Edison. Naked in my kitchen.”

"You're ridiculous," Annie says with a smile, still bashful in spite of everything, and Jeff pushes her gently to rest on her elbows, stretching her out just the way he wants. She watches as he draws a path between her rising breasts, down the line of her abdomen, and her stomach muscles clench as his fingertips lightly circle her navel and the jut of her hipbone.

“Jeff…”

“What do you want?”

There’s a pause as she licks her lips and tentatively opens her legs. “Touch me.”

The sound of her so breathless quickens his pulse with arousal.“Where?” He walks his fingertips up the insides of her thighs, down the soft warm crease where leg meets pelvis, and smiles triumphantly as she shivers. “Here?” He strokes the length of her folds once, twice, grinning even more at the jerk and tremble of her hips at the sensation.

“Yes, there, _oh_ … right there.”

He repeats the motion with a little more insistence, a little more pressure, his fingers slick now. “Like this?”

She nods rapidly and she’s so warm and wet that Jeff can’t resist leaning down for a taste. Annie's head falls back against the counter with a _thunk_ , the air filling with broken hums and beaten breaths as he swirls her swollen clit with the tip of his tongue, alternating with light flicks and broad strokes while palming her pelvis to stop her cantering off the bar.

Wrenching his mouth away, he licks his lips and dips the tip of one finger inside her, just circling her entrance with a slow tease, pleased by the stuttered noises escaping Annie’s throat. When he finally plunges two fingers deep, twisting and curling up, she screams loudly, with an edge of surprise.

“Feel good?” he asks, as he thumbs her clit firmly, setting up a hard rhythm with his fingers, delighting in the periodic clench of her muscles with every thrust.

“So  _so_ good.” Her hands grasp at nothing but air, knocking his mail and keys and a dirty cup to the floor with a crash.

She’s briefly startled from the hypnotic rolling rhythm of her hips but Jeff doesn’t care. Annie can break every plate and cup in his kitchen, if only he gets to see her respond to him like this, in ways he's imagined for so long. His cock is painfully hard now, and his blood gushes noisily in his ears, but all he can think is _hot wet tight Annie fuck_. He removes his fingers a little abruptly and Annie moans her disappointment, shooting up onto her elbows to see what he's doing.

“Wha- why did you…?”

She’s unable to finish her sentence as he licks his fingers, sucking them into his mouth and humming his pleasure. He pinches her thighs tightly then, fingers still wet with her, and lines her ass with the edge of the counter.

Last night – their first time – was all sweetness and slow intensity but now, now Jeff wants to fuck her brains out, right here. The sight of her laid out, squirming with want and so wet for him is just too much for his sanity and restraint.

"Wait right here, don't move," he says, before sprinting to his bedroom to grab a condom and sheathing his hard shaft in latex as he hurries back, throwing the wrapper behind him on the way.

Annie watches him with a quiet intensity that has his blood boiling with _want_ and _need,_ and just like he told her, she hasn't moved. Not an inch. 

"Fuck, this is gonna be quick," Jeff says as he tugs her close, lips meeting wet and messy, and Annie’s legs wind around him as she begins a slow rocking motion against his pelvis with every thrust of his tongue.

"I want quick," she admits, and that's it. He's done.

Lining himself with her entrance, Jeff watches as he enters her sharply and there's something so erotic and intense seeing his dick disappear into her slickness, inch by slow wet inch. He holds still for a moment and they both groan loudly at the sensation of him unmoving, buried deep. _Holy fuck_ she’s so warm and tight Jeff can’t stop the instinctive thrust of his hips, the compulsive need to move, and everything feels hypersensitive and tingly as her nipples brush against his chest with every stroke.

“You like that?” he asks, and she nods dazedly, thighs tense around his waist, arms tight around his shoulders. She whispers his name breathlessly as he pounds into her, rhythm vigorous and wild, and the sound has his cock twitching, his fingers pinching her firm curves hard as he slams her up and down, meeting and matching, hip to hip.

“ _Jesus fuck_ , Annie you feel so good…” he groans and grunts against her neck with every clench of her tight folds, every wet sound as he bottoms out inside her, their skin slapping together harshly. The air is hot and smells of sweat and Jeff can feel every sinew stretched taut in his thighs as he hammers into her, pace unrelenting.

Annie writhes against him the faster they move together, all sense of rhythm lost. He cries out as she slaps his ass with a hard thwack, holding him close to penetrate _deeper harder more_ , and Jeff feels himself nearing the edge, the tightening and throbbing pulse as he reaches down to rub her clit, needing to feel her come around him.

“Yes, your hands…touch me…”

Her desperation has him thrusting deeper, harder, faster, and Annie wails endless meaningless sounds of nonsense; hands steel-like vices around his biceps as she tightens impossibly around him, her spine arching as she shudders out her climax. The feel of her contracting – the hot wet sound as she milks his cock – drags him into his release and he comes hard, shouting her name once between gasps for air. His hips pulse and lurch as he collapses against her, blinking spots from his eyes, moving tufts of her hair with his breath heavy and harsh against her neck.

Annie moans as their pelvises twitch and tremble from the aftershocks of their orgasms, and Jeff pushes himself up to look at her; chest flushed red, mouth parted deliciously and still wet with his kiss. She looks wild and uninhibited as she smiles, all lazy and satisfied, and brushes a soothing palm up and down the centre of his sweaty chest.

“That was amazing.”

He nods in wide eyed agreement, still a little breathless, still a little blown away by the fact that he totally just fucked Annie Edison on his kitchen counter and _amazing_ doesn't even begin to describe how he feels right now.

Annie shifts upright again, wrapping arms around his shoulders and placing a kiss just above his collar bone. “Jeff?” He hums his response against her neck, not sure if he can even speak.

“Can I have that glass of water now?”


	2. February 2013

**_February 2013_ **

_“Hmm. I’m taking my date to see the new Die Hard movie.”_

_“Because nothing says romance more than Bruce Willis shooting bad guys.”_

_“Maybe it does. You can hold my hand and it’s…dark in the theatre.”_

_“Were you planning on doing dirty things to me in the movie theatre?” he asks, smiling at her teasingly._

_She flushes the reddest Jeff has ever seen. Oh shit, she totally was._

_“Maybe,” she says, and her smile is a little wicked around the edges._

 

Armed with popcorn and soda, Jeff and Annie make it to the back row just as the lights dim and the trailers brighten the screen. As Jeff suspected, the theatre is pretty much empty because it’s Valentine’s Day and _Die Hard 5_ doesn’t exactly scream romance. It makes Annie’s gesture to bring him all the more touching.

He steals a glance at her sitting beside him in a beautiful dress that doesn’t match their surroundings and his heart kicks hard. He's feeling pretty sappy today. Annie must sense him looking as she turns and meets his smile, eyes twinkling in the darkness. Jeff ushers her close under his arm and she sinks into him happily as he mouths a couple of kisses against her hair.

They should really do this more often.

He feels it a minute later, Annie’s fingers grazing the length of his thigh, soft absentminded strokes back and forth, back and forth. It’s gentle and innocent but distracting. She’s still watching the trailers so Jeff takes a sip of soda and tries not to think about the proximity of her tiny hand and all the amazing things he's learned it can do.

Like the way it woke him up last week, trailing down his abdomen, curling firmly around his hard…

_No._

_Just no._

_Not here._

He shakes his head of those dangerous thoughts but then he remembers Annie's unspoken promise earlier at the Valentine’s dance and the sweep of her fingers edging closer and closer and _shit…fuck_ …it is not the time or place to be hard but _damn._  

It really doesn't take much these days.

He shifts in his seat, inhales and exhales a few times, but his pulse is quickening and the blood roars in his ears as every muscle tightens with desire and tenses with restraint.

She hasn’t even touched him but he can picture it, he can feel it, the way she tests out her touch and -

Annie shifts suddenly and Jeff holds his breath as she arranges herself to face him, her knees pressing against his outer thigh. He's ultra aware of her body heat as she presses a little closer, and he loses all train of thought when her nose nuzzles the line of his jaw and her tongue darts out to lick the corner of his mouth. Jeff tries to kiss her but she ducks away, sucking on the pulse in his neck instead. His hand lands against her thigh, desperate to touch her in some way, but she slaps it away.

“Uh-uh,” she whispers, and Jeff can feel the shape of her grin against his skin. “No touching, mister.”

“Annie.”

“Only I get to touch you. Okay?”

“But…”

“I want to make you feel good.”

He shivers at the feel of her hot breath.

“You have _no_ idea.”

She leans right over the armrest and places her mouth against the shell of his ear, “I want you to come for me, right here,” hitting Jeff with a heady jolt of desire. He nods dumbly, needing no convincing at this point, practically throbbing with excitement. He’s hard and ready… _oh so ready_.

Jeff grips the arms of the seat as Annie slides a palm down his abdomen, fingers walking over the bulge in his pants, and the feeling of her grazing so lightly, so teasingly, nearly has him moaning out loud. Thankful he still has _some_ awareness of their surroundings, he clamps his lips together, jaw tight.

Still, he can’t help his breathless sigh as she caresses him, outlining the shape of his erection through his pants for a few white-knuckled moments before she finally unbuckles his belt and unzips. She makes slow work of it – as if he wasn’t hard enough – and does it all with one hand, occasionally glancing up to check no one’s watching.

At this point, he wouldn't care if they were.

Pressing a trail of soft kisses along his jawline, Annie skims a hand underneath the band of his boxer briefs to cup his hard cock, and a sharp hiss escapes him as she runs her thumb over the already wet tip.

 _“Shush._ You have to be quiet, _”_ she breathes, wrapping her fingers around his shaft to stroke up and down in a slow steady rhythm. "Can you be quiet, Jeff? For me?"

He nods, more than a little dazed now, completely overwhelmed by everything.

Annie continues for a while, grip firm yet unhurried, and Jeff can barely take his eyes off her tiny hand stuffed inside his briefs working him to distraction, pumping him to the edge. He can’t see her hand wrapped around his dick but he’s already memorized it – can feel every graze, every twist, and just the sight of the thin striped material moving has him twitching against her palm and biting down a growl.

Annie whispers his name against his ear and their gazes lock, intently now. “Feel good?” she asks, and there's a hesitance in her tone that has his heart clenching because how could she not know?

 _“_ Yes. Fuck yes _, fuuuuuck…”_ he breathes when she finally pulls his cock out of the restraint of his boxers and starts cupping and teasing his balls with one hand while twisting gently around his shaft with the other.

He eyes the ceiling with rising gasps, skin on fire, little beads of sweat breaking out against his hairline, hearing nothing but the beat of his heart and getting lost in it. Sensing movement to his left, his gaze snaps to Annie just as she takes a quick glance around the theatre and drops to the floor.

_Is she gonna…?_

_Here?_

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

Jeff swallows thickly, his excitement and pleasure at near breaking point, his fingers pinching the edge of the armrests almost painfully as she pushes his legs further apart and kneels between them. Starting at his knees she runs the length of his thighs with slow palms and he trembles with every inch of solid muscle she explores.

 _“_ Annie, fuck _,_ please _…”_ His hips thrust unconsciously at the slow torturous descent of her mouth to his cock. He practically mewls in relief when she sucks on the tip, wetting it with her saliva, brushing it against her lips.

He looks briefly at the rows of empty seats and the light of the screen barely grazing Annie’s hair, and her eyes find his and he’s lost – nothing else matters, nothing else exists but Annie’s hot mouth and his hard cock and all the things they can do together. He’s swept away by the intensity, the enjoyment in those blue eyes as she runs the flat of her tongue up and down his dick. When she stops briefly to lick and blow on the tip, Jeff shivers and jerks and bites his fist hard. Annie's smile is full of naughty delight before she resumes her previous technique, hand meeting mouth every time she pumps his shaft firmly and flicks and sucks and swallows his swollen head and _Jesus fucking Christ he’s gonna come…_

“Annie, Annie, _fuck_ …” he whispers repeatedly, feeling his groin tingle and everything pulse and throb in endless waves, over and over. There’s a ringing in his ears and darkness as his eyes clench tight and the seat squeaks as he stiffens and shudders, one fist tangled in Annie’s hair as he spills into her mouth. _  
_

When she finally releases him, Jeff is panting hard like he's just done a ten mile run, and Annie kisses his sensitive head and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, her eyes wide and filled with triumph. He’s betting it’s the first time she’s given head in public and he thanks whatever force there is that _he’s_ the one who enjoyed the pleasure. _  
_

Can you die from a blow job?

She’s still palming him softly, easing him down from the heights, and now that he has his bearings, Jeff grabs her by the arms and hauls her to his lips, ignoring the awkward way she slumps against him, and shoves his tongue into her mouth. She squeaks momentarily before her mouth relaxes to mesh and meld with his hungrily, fingers scraping his scalp.

When they pull away for air, she slips back into her seat, smoothing her hair and the skirt of her dress and leaning forward to slide her feet back into the heels he wasn’t even aware she removed.

“That was…” Jeff eases himself back into his briefs and re-zips his fly. “Wow.”

“ _Shush,_ ” she whispers, still licking her lips but there’s a smile there, satisfied, triumphant. “The movie is about to start.”

He reaches over and traces a slow pattern up her thigh. “Isn’t it my turn?”

She smiles, placing her hand on top of his and guiding it under the hem of her dress until he can feel her heat through the lace of her panties. He presses his fingers just a little and there's so much promise in the sharpness of her inhale before she quickly thrusts his hand away at the sound of the credits starting.

“Later.”

 

~x~

_“We’re going to lunch and we’re going to enjoy ourselves and then we’re going back to yours to have lots of angry sex!”_

_“Annie!” Jeff very nearly loses control of the wheel._

_“Or we can skip lunch and just have the angry sex. Your call.”_

_In the silence he swallows hard, pulse erratic, as he considers something that doesn't even need considering, though Annie doesn't need to know that. “Well, I’m still mad about this,” he says._

_“Me too!”_

_“Well, there’s only one option then!”_

_“I couldn’t agree more!”_

_Jeff glances at Annie’s heaving chest and floors the accelerator._

 

 

Jeff and Annie both stand with folded arms, barely looking at each other as they wait for the elevator in his building. Their anger, stirred in the car over Annie potentially going to Stanford in the fall, bites at every facial feature and the tense rigid lines of their shoulders and backs, but there’s an undercurrent buzzing between them.

They still haven’t spoken.

The doors open and as soon as Jeff hits the button for his floor, the small enclosed space fills with heat, breaths and the beat of his heart.

_Annie promised him angry sex._

Jeff thought that maybe their anger and frustration with each other would have relented by the time they reached his apartment but it hasn't. If anything, it's worse.

They steal a glance at each other, finally, and their eyes meet at once, chests rising faster as they pass every floor. Annie gets this look in her eye, devious and smug, and starts playing with the zip of his paintball hoodie she’s wearing, sliding it down her chest to reveal  _fucking acres_ of cleavage, and he's pretty sure she's only wearing a bra under there.

_Hot, sweaty, angry sex._

As soon as they reach his floor, Jeff's had enough of their distance and pulls Annie along to his apartment with an impatient growl, ignoring her mumbles of protest at her inability to keep up with his lengthy strides. He’s rock hard at this point, so turned on he doesn’t even care about the drop-mouthed expression of his elderly neighbor as they pass her in the hallway.

Annie steals a glance at his crotch and her mouth drops open at the scandal of it all. “Jeff!" she whisper-shouts at him. "Can you at least have some discretion?”

“Says the woman who went down on me at the movies last week.” He keys the lock harshly. “Women. Typical double standards.”

She gasps. “Excuse me but it was dark and practically empty. No one saw us. It's daytime and you’ve just shown your neighbor your…” She looks down again and swallows tightly.

“My what?” He leans forward, voice an unwavering whisper. “Say it.”

She glares at him, chin lifting determinedly, mouth inches from his. “Cock.”

He twitches against his jeans at that and pulls Annie into his apartment, closing the door with her body thrust against it, crashing his mouth against hers. She squeaks in surprise, barely sinking into the harsh embrace of his mouth before she wrenches hers away.

“Really? All I have to say is _cock_ and you attack me like this?”

Jeff grinds against her urgently, a little desperate now and he's not ashamed to admit it. “First off, I’m a man. I like it when you say things like that. Second, don’t you _want_ me to attack you like this?”

"Cock." She grins against his insistent lips. “Cock, cock, cock.”

Jeff mashes his mouth to hers again, a low growl in the back of his throat, and their tongues tangle wetly. Annie whines and fumbles with his shirt, pulling either side of his collar hard and then again when it doesn't give on the first try, buttons popping and flying in all directions.

“Annie! This is one of my -”

“Shut up!” She slams her lips back against his with a ferocity that shocks him and he moans into her mouth as they work to remove the rest of their clothes, jeans and shoes landing chaotically around them, hands seeking and searching and tugging relentlessly, everywhere they can reach.

Jeff fists the seam of her panties and yanks hard, the white cotton ripping in his hands. Annie squeaks, wide eyed, and they stare at each other for a few breathless moments.

“Two can play that game, baby.”

Her smile is slow and naughty as Annie fingers the elastic band of his briefs, pulling it away and letting it ping back against his flesh with a tiny snap, smiling wider against his mouth as he jumps from the sensation. Wrenching his briefs down his legs, Jeff steps out of them and kicks them away, just as Annie wraps one hand around his cock and pumps him hard.

He's not sure how he manages it with her touching him like that but Jeff backs them towards the wall, one hand splayed flat against it, the other gripping Annie’s face, forcing her eyes to meet his as she works him in her hands. “Jesus babe…”

“Say that again.”

“Say what?” Jeff groans as she squeezes him insistently. “Babe?”

Annie moans low and husky in the back of her throat and stretches up on tiptoes to seize his mouth, biting and nipping his lower lip, teasing the tip of his tongue with her own. She arches her spine, the movement thrusting her breasts forward, and curls one thigh up around his hip, her toes running up and down the side of his thigh in a way that makes him shiver slightly.

“Fuck me," she says. "Right here. Now. Hard.”

Jeff swallows thickly because this is the first time she’s spoken so openly, so graphically to him about what she wants and _fuck,_  it’s hot. His blood thrums now, his arousal so thick he nearly chokes on it. “I’m gonna start calling you babe a lot, just so you know.”

"Fine by me."

He lifts her off her feet, slamming her back against the wall more roughly than she's used to. Her legs wind loosely around his waist, her heels pressed into the back of his legs, and he takes a moment to put his hand between her thighs.

“Fuck, you’re so wet, Annie. Being angry turns you on.”

“No, you do,” she says with a gasp. “ _You_ make me wet, Jeff.” Her voice is low and she flushes red as though she’s embarrassed by her confession but _fuck_ , he couldn’t want her more.

He swallows her moan with insistent lips, tongue hot against the roof of her mouth as he works her with his fingers.

Suddenly, she grabs his wrist and draws his hand up to her mouth and Jeff's jaw drops a little as she sucks his fingers dry of her own juices. When she releases them with an exaggerated pop, she smiles knowingly, fully aware of her effect on him.

“I didn’t ask you to fuck me with your fingers, Jeff. Why don’t you ever do what you’re told?”

He stills, breath heavy. Her words, her demands, are turning him on more than he thought possible. He holds her gaze and in one sudden movement enters her sharply, watching her eyes roll back in pleasure as he buries himself to the hilt.

“This what you had in mind?”

"Yes!" She tightens her grip, nails digging into his shoulder blades as he moves inside her, forcing her back against the wall. “Fuck yes.”

“Fuck, you sound so-” He grunts with every thrust. “Tell me more.”

“Harder, Jeff,” she moans breathlessly. “Just fuck me harder.”

He complies with her request, grasping her ass tight he slams into her harder, deeper, fucks her like she’s never been fucked before. Within minutes his muscles shine with sweat as he works himself against her, into her, with her.

She writhes, hips meeting his with every thrust, her mouth moving against his neck, tongue flicking sucking licking. “Oh my god you taste so good, like a man should, like _my_ man.” He growls, fingers tightening against her flesh at the sound of her words and their gazes lock intently. “You’re _mine_ …mine mine mine.”

“Jesus fuck, Annie.” He moves harder and deeper, grunting, jerking, rhythm erratic and senseless at this point, all thoughts lost but the need to make her come.

“Oh…I just. Faster.”

Annie moves one hand to fondle her breast, and he growls between gritted teeth as she teases her nipple into harder, longer peaks. Jeff feels her thighs tighten around him, her pelvis grinding against his pubic bone with every deep thrust. At the heat and friction between them, the urgency of their movements, Annie starts to whine and shudder, head rolling side to side against the wall.

She throbs and contracts around him, hips jerking as she comes, and he drowns in the intensity of it, the pleasure of her satisfied screaming, “Yes, yes, yes.” He works her through it, pumping and pushing harder until he cries out too, flooded by the heat and sweat between them, the feel of Annie slick and pulsing around him, palming his clenching ass as he comes inside her.

He stiffens and slumps then, forehead against the wall beside her ear, shivering from her breath uneven against his neck. Annie kisses his rapid pulse and he leans back to look at her, face flushed, hair wild and sticking to her forehead. She smiles at him, kissing all over his face, mouth, jawline, nose, temple, the tip of his chin.

Thighs shaking, physically unable to hold himself up after his climax, Jeff wanders over to the couch and collapses on it heavily with Annie in his lap, both boneless, breathless and beat.


	3. March 2013

**_March 2013_ **

_“I love you,” he says, and flinches, the words a tumbled rush of awkward in his mouth._

_Annie freezes, eyes wide as she studies every line of his face before she looks away._

_“Jeff, you don’t have to tell me that just because you’re jealous of Abed. We were just dancing.”_

_She shifts to move away but Jeff snatches her face in both palms, the fierceness of the gesture startling her, and her mouth parts on a soft soundless gasp._

_“No, that’s not what I meant and you know it. You don’t have to protect yourself from me anymore. I’m not going to take it back, I’m not going to say it was a mistake and I’m not going to forget. I’m in love with you, in case you hadn’t noticed.”_

_He watches the arch of her neck as she swallows, and her voice is a shred above a whisper as she says, “I…No one’s ever said that to me before.”_

_“Well, I’ve never said that to anyone before so we’re even.”_

_He’s thankful he’s gripping her face because he’s pretty sure his hands would be shaking right now._

_“Really?”_

_“Yeah. I feel like a nervous teenager hiding in the body of a ridiculously handsome thirty-six year old.”_

_“Well, you are ridiculous.”_

_She giggles, and the elation she must feel in that moment has her leaping forward to claim his lips, kisses greedy and all consuming, clawing at his clothes with frantic fingers like she just can't get enough._

_Jeff finally tugs on those purple bows and loses himself in her._

 

 

Jeff stands beside Annie's bed. Naked. Hard. Ready. He’s momentarily dazed by the fact he’s just told a woman that he loves her - for real this time, he actually means it - and he watches with wide greedy eyes as Annie falls on her hands and knees on the mattress and – 

_Holy. Crap._

Hand drawn to his cock, Jeff strokes his shaft firmly a few times, stunned by the sight of Annie on all fours, glancing back at him with a naughty little glint in her eye. They’ve had sex like this before but it’s the first time Annie’s asking – _begging_ – him for it and that knowledge alone pushes all thoughts aside and sends all the blood to his cock.

He bites down a growl as Annie nibbles her lip and arches her spine, the movement lifting her ass in the air; perfect globes of tempting flesh he just wants to taste, maybe bite a little. Jeff bends down to nuzzle the tiny indent at the base of her spine, licking it, blowing on it teasingly, grinning as Annie shivers.

She likes it when he does that.

He kisses lower and bites, gently nipping at one fleshy cheek – her skin tastes like soap - and _holy shit_ he needs to fuck her hard, to feel that perfect ass bucking against him. He shifts behind her and pats the flesh still wet with his saliva before slapping it with a thwack. Annie cries out but there’s nothing but pure sweet pleasure in the sound.

He does it again.

She fucking loves it.

It takes no effort to tug Annie to the edge of the bed, positioning her just the way he wants her; legs spread a little, her feet hitting either side of his knees. Jeff sweeps a palm up and down the arch of her spine, feeling every bump and press of the bones beneath her skin, loving the curve of her waist beneath his fingertips and how it dips just so.

“You are so beautiful.” 

His voice is raspy, breathless, and Annie moans low in the back of her throat as Jeff trails his hand over her ass, running his fingers between her legs to where she's hot and wet.

"Mmm. So wet for me."

“Jeff,” she whimpers, and moves restlessly against the rhythm of his fingers. "Enough with the foreplay. I want you inside me."

He grins because this is like every fantasy he's ever had, every ego boost. "Yeah?"

“Uh-huh," she grits out, still distracted by his hands, and nods for extra effect. "Ever since you watched me with Abed. I knew you were jealous.”

“You like it when I get jealous?” He halts his soft strokes and she cries out impatiently.

“Yes, yes it turns me on.” Her fingers curl and twist the bed sheets as she hums her frustration. “Jeff, now, _please_. I can’t take it. I can’t.”

Jeff can’t help the animalistic growl that bursts from him and he runs his cock along the length of her folds, barely teasing her with the tip, getting himself slick with her.

Annie cries out and bucks backwards, eager and restless. “Just fuck me already!”

In one quick move he buries himself in her warmth and they both groan loudly at the pleasure, the absolute relief. Jeff reaches down to pull Annie off her hands so her back is flush against his chest. She whimpers pleadingly and turns her head as if to question him, but he captures her lips in a lingering kiss that deepens messily, a mélange of hot breath and lips missing lips as she bucks and grinds against his cock with a fevered kind of impatience.

He nuzzles the pulse rapid in her neck as he caresses the weight of her breast, teasing the nipple until it's hard against his palm. Annie moans, reaching one hand behind her to grip his neck tightly while the other lands on top of his resting at her hip, and together they guide their movements between circular twists of hips and shallow thrusts.

It's not enough.

Jeff’s heart thumps wild against her back and he can feel Annie tremble at their agonizingly slow pace and the angle he's hitting inside of her. He's not deep but the position and the heat and their closeness is something else, something amazing.

“I need…”

His fingers slide slowly to tease her clit as he whispers against her ear, “What? What do you need?”

Her head falls back against his shoulder, rolling side to side, a low throaty moan at the slow sweaty intensity building between them, like she's mindless with it. “I just need you to fuck me, Jeff. Just…” She drops forward on all fours again. “Fuck me. Now.”

Jeff growls at the sight and sound of her desperation for him and pinches the swell of her hips as he slams her tiny body into his, fucking her hard and deep, just as she asked. Annie fists the sheets and her ass jiggles as it meets his pelvis with every full thrust and soon there's nothing but the squeak of the mattress and a duet of grunts and groans and desperate gasps for air and _fuck he’s so close he can fucking taste it._

Swept away by the moment of being buried deep inside Annie, out of her mind with desire for him _,_ Jeff loses all sense of rhythm as he tingles and tenses with pleasure, moaning wildly as he comes, “Annie, Annie, _fuck_!”

I love you…

“Oh god, Jeff, make me come. Please.”

He can barely focus on the sound of her frantic pleas for release as his whole body is wracked with endless waves of bliss as he plunges inside her, eyes clenched tight, head thrown back as he lurches through his climax. The ringing in his ears fades and he can hear the wetness as Annie desperately continues fucking his cock, searching for her own release. Shaking breathlessly, Jeff reaches down and one firm press of his finger against her clit has her clamping tightly around his now sensitive head, a high-pitched cry escaping her lips.

“Yes, like... Jeff _..._ ” Annie jerks and bucks against him erratically to prolong the intensity of her orgasm.

She collapses first, crawling slowly to the far side of the bed and Jeff feels a weird instinctive sense of achievement at the sight of his come trickling out of her and down her thighs. He falls exhaustedly on the pillows, eyeing the ceiling trying to catch his breath. As his lungs steady, he glances over at Annie, already asleep, her face satisfied and shiny. He should be feeling exhilarated after being so thoroughly fucked but he can’t shake the feeling that something isn’t right.

 

~x~

_“Join me in the shower?”_

_“I’m not the one who smells.”_

_“True, but I need someone to wash my back… and my front. I’m hung-over. What if my delayed reactions cause me to slip and hit my head? It’d be your fault. Do you want that on your conscience, Annie? Do you?”_

_Technically, it’d be your fault and that empty bottle of scotch on the counter but I suppose I could shower with you, if I must.” Her fingers dance the line between his shoulder blades as he leads her to the bathroom. “Do you need me to undress you too?”_

 

 

Under the florescent brightness of his bathroom light, Annie unzips Jeff’s jeans and tugs them down his legs. He kicks them to one side.

“Okay, so you’re undressed.” Annie’s eyes flash with seductive intent, and she fingers one of the buttons on her blouse. “Are you going to help me now?”

“Nope," Jeff says. "Too hung-over. Plus I think I should make you my slave for the day you know. Repayment for not telling me you loved me last night."

Annie stops playing with her blouse for a moment. "I didn't have to tell you I loved you, you know. I should be able to say it in my own time. You were just a baby about it."

He shrugs because yeah, maybe he did overreact a little but he's never going to tell her that.

"But think of the emotional torture I endured, Annie.”

“Oh hush. We’ve been through this already. I got carried away and you did too, clearly, because I don’t remember you stopping the sex, _huh_?”

Jeff rolls his head to one side. “Yeah, well, no man would if their girlfriend got on all fours and begged him to fuck her from behind.”

She gasps and flushes red. “Jeff!”

“What? You did Annie, and it was fucking hot.” His eyes close momentarily and he growls into a closed fist. “Shit, I’m getting hard just thinking about it.”

Annie’s eyes drop to his crotch and her mouth opens with a stuttered breath.

Jeff chuckles and treads closer. “That’s right. It turns me on when you tell me what to do and how you like it. I get hard at you being all demanding.”

“And formidable?”

“Oh, that too.” Lips quirked, he feels a jolt of desire when he sees her eyes flash to his dick again, her bottom lip bitten enticingly and yeah, this conversation is over. “Take off your clothes,” he says.

Annie holds his darkened gaze with one of her own as she unbuttons her blouse, removing her skirt and panties in one sweep before unhooking the front clasp of her bra. Her breasts drop slightly from their tight confinement and Jeff fingers the seam pattern imprinted red on the fleshy swell.

She trembles at his touch.

Pressing a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth, Jeff wastes no time lifting her into the bath and switching on the shower before he climbs inside. Annie shrieks "Jerk!" at the initial burst of cold water as it soaks her head, rivulets streaming down her shoulders and breasts, nipples hardening, goose-bumped flesh. She slicks her hair off her face with both hands and Jeff groans loudly at how it lifts her breasts high and tightens her stomach.

“Gorgeous,” he whispers, satisfied by the quiver of her body that has nothing to do with the cold. “You know what else?”

“What?”

"You're mine and-" He trails his fingers up her sides, feeling her ribcage expand and contract beneath his large hands. “You make me happy.”

Annie beams as she stretches up to kiss him, lips soft and teasing as the water heats around them. “I love you.”

Jeff studies her beautiful face, the beads of water dusting pale skin and soft pink lips. “Say it again.”

She smiles sweetly, murmuring "I. Love. You" low against his mouth.

The delicate kiss she places on the end of his nose is full of so much feeling that Jeff doesn't know what to do with himself except growl throatily, dazed by the uncontrollable need to be inside her, to stretch her out and leave his mark in some way. He seizes her lips and they twist and turn under the shower head for a while, hands and fingers seeking, stroking patterns and paths of warm wet skin. Their tongues tangle slowly, but soon their kisses grow hungry, feverish almost, and they both need more.

So much more.

Jeff's pretty much ready to bend her over and fuck her against the shower wall, mainly because he's not sure how else they'd do it without injuring themselves in some way, but Annie has other plans, grabbing his shower gel and squeezing it into her palms. The air is citrusy as she builds a lather and soaps the hard planes of his chest, biceps, the strong musculature of his back, the firm swell of his ass and around to his cock, now brushing against her stomach.

“Are you clean yet?”

Jeff swallows hard. “Not quite, but keep doing that.”

“Like this?” Their gaze never breaks as she palms him softly, her fingertips tracing the length and width of his shaft in a teasing touch so good but not good enough.

“More.”

“How about this?” Her tongue licks and flicks against his nipple, grazing the nub with her teeth as she pumps him in her hand, and Jeff jerks and grunts at the mix of sensations; his hand leaving a white print on her skin reddened by the heat.

“Yeah, fuck…” His palm hits the wall with a wet slap. “Like that.”

Annie pushes him under the spray of water and their soapy skin slips and slides beneath fingers and palms, lips meeting wet lips. She’s barely rinsed him of white soapy lather when Jeff presses her against the wall, running a flattened palm down the line of her torso to push his hand between her legs, fingers stroking a soft slow caress of her slick folds as the water sluices down her curves.

Head falling back against the tiles, Annie curls one leg up around his hip, the position spreading her wider to his touch. Jeff reaches for her thigh to steady her as he works her soft and hard with his fingers until she’s desperately riding his hand, slipping a little with every grind.

“Jeff.” Her voice is breathless, husky. “I want…”

“Me too, baby, me too.”

Blood pumping hard, he lifts her high and her legs tighten around his waist, fingers braced against his shoulders. He lowers her body onto his cock, easing himself into her, hissing loudly as she immediately flexes around him.

The spray of water tingles and taps a wet beat against his back and they watch each other as they move together, matching thrust for thrust, flicking water with frantic hands. Every muscle in him tightens and the sensuality of pumping into Annie slowly consumes him, while the steam rises and the shower curtain slaps and sticks to their damp skin. He’s never felt so close to someone as he does in this moment, watching Annie intently as her face contorts in pleasure and she loses herself to it.

“Faster Jeff, _please_ …I love -”

She shrieks in surprise as he shifts closer, pressing her body fully against the cold tiles, one hand landing flat against the wall for extra leverage as he grinds his pelvis against her pubic bone a little harder. Their difference in height is proving a little difficult now but Annie still shudders and moans, her breasts heaving deliciously as she rides him, strands of hair sticking chaotically to her face and the wall behind her.

“ _Fuck_ ," he grits out. "I love you.”

She seizes his lips in a frenzied kiss and soon they’re a mass of slick skin slipping and sliding, frenetic thrusts against wet tiles and cries of pleasure with every desperate gasp of air in the steamy enclosure. Annie convulses around him until he comes too, his climax hastened by the sounds of her cries echoing off the bathroom tiles and the score of her nails biting into his shoulder blades, like she just can't get enough. She clings to him limply, dusting his neck with soft kisses as they both ease down from their orgasms.

Jeff shakes with exertion, legs wobbly, arms weak, but he doesn’t want to let her go yet. He eases himself down into the bath with Annie managing to straddle his lap. There’s a moment before their lips meet when she looks him in the eye and he could kick himself for ever thinking that she didn’t love him.

Sometimes, he's an idiot. 

He grins widely, satisfied and content, and wraps his arms around Annie as she sinks into his embrace, her cheek resting against his chest, while his rests on top of her head.

Closing his eyes, Jeff loses himself to the rhythm of their hearts still racing, surrounded by spraying water and rising steam.

~x~

_Jeff rolls over, covering her body with his own, but then Annie’s stomach rumbles loudly, breaking the silent spell, and they both laugh._

_“You see, this is what happens when you jump me as soon as I come in the door, we don’t get to eat dinner and now I’m starving. I demand you take me to Denny’s.”_

_Jeff rolls back onto his side and palms her stomach softly. “I don’t know. Going to Denny’s kind of interferes with my whole ‘spend two days naked’ plan.”_

_Annie sits up in bed, clutching the sheet to her chest. “Okay, compromise. Take me to Denny’s for breakfast and I won’t wear a single item of clothing for the rest of the day in this apartment. Deal?”_

_Jeff smiles wickedly and tugs the sheet away, watching the slow reveal of pale flesh and the hungry look in Annie’s eye that has nothing to do with food._

_“Deal.”_

Jeff has barely snatched the sheet from her body when Annie pounces, her knees landing either side of his body as she straddles him. She strokes his chest with flattened palms, grazing his nipples the way she knows he likes, and Jeff smiles, hungrily eyeing her pert breasts from his _holy shit amazing_ angle beneath her.

“Let’s make this quick.”

Jeff’s eyes widen in surprise and he huffs out a laugh. “Gee. Thanks. I feel _so_ wanted, Annie.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’m just hungry. You see, last night I was supposed to make dinner for my boyfriend but he just wouldn’t leave me alone and pretty soon I was distracted by these...” She traces a path across his muscled abs, “And this,” leaning forward to swipe her finger across his mouth, “But mostly _this_ ,” and reaches behind to where his cock is hard against her ass and squeezes it insistently.

“I can see how hard that must be for you.”

She strokes him slowly, intently, exploring his erection pretty thoroughly, just like she does with everything else. “Oh you have no idea. So very _hard_ …”

“ _Fuuuck_ …” he grits out, and really has to focus on his words. “So what you’re really saying is you’d rather be eating pancakes right now than having sex with me?”

Annie inhales deeply, the movement lifting her breasts in the most delectable way and _fuck fuck fuck_ he just wants to suck them into his mouth already, maybe tug on her nipples with his teeth, get them long and hard and a little red.

“Typical lawyer, twisting my words,” she says, and her hands tighten around his shaft, her thumb smoothing over the tip before she pumps him hard. “What I’m saying is I want you to fuck me, quickly, and _then_ take me to breakfast.”

Jeff growls low in his throat, his hips thrusting up reflexively but much to his disappointment Annie releases his cock to press forward, whispering against his mouth, “I’m greedy. I want my cake and I want to eat it. I want it all.”

“All, huh?” He kisses her once, twice, three times.

“ _All_.” She licks the outline of his mouth with the tip of her tongue, sucking his lower lip into her mouth before releasing it with a pop. “Are you going to give me what I want?”

 _Fuck yes._ “No.”

She frowns. “No?”

“You have to take it yourself.” _Take it, fucking take it already_.

He watches Annie consider her options, the air in the room shrivelling – sealing them in a soundless vacuum where nothing else exists but Annie, sucking her fingers into her mouth, wetting them with saliva before she trails her stomach down to the heat between her legs.

Sometimes, she doesn't realize what she does to him.

She’s so wet he can hear the sound of her against her own fingers, her arousal slippery against his stomach as she moves. The blood roars in his ears. Jeff is so entranced by the sight of his girlfriend pleasuring herself on top of him – the light sway of her breasts as she rocks back and forth against her own hand, the breathy moans escaping tongue moistened lips – that it takes him a moment to realize the intentions of her suddenly shifting, lifting herself up. It’s only at the feel of her small hand wrapped firmly around his cock that he thinks _fuck yes fuck_ as she guides him inside.

His eyes flit to her face just as she sinks onto him fully, slowly, and he watches every bite of her lips as her tight wet walls swallow his dick. Jeff moans at the sensation and worships her thighs with his hands, stroking and kneading, fingertips soft as she starts to move.

Palms flat against his chest, her rhythm is tentative at first but it doesn’t take long until the burn between them builds like always and their hips rock to the same rapid rhythm, her breasts bouncing deliciously as she rides him hard.

Jeff feels like an instrument for her pleasure as she shamelessly fucks herself on his cock but he doesn’t care because the sight of Annie writhing mindlessly, head thrown back in ecstasy, is the best fucking thing he’s ever seen.

Their gazes meet intently the second Annie quickens her pace, every thrust forcing him deeper, building a delicious friction of heat and sweat. “Do you like it when I ride you?”

“Yes – _fucking_ yes.” He reaches up to cradle her bouncing breasts, holding both nipples in a tight pinch and jerking as her folds clench around his cock with the sensation.

At the sound of her broken gasps Jeff seizes control. Gripping Annie’s ass tightly he forces her down as he thrusts up, hard and fast, rolling her hips back and forth with a sense of urgency he rarely feels, her clit rubbing his pubic bone with every vigorous slap. He can feel the moment she breaks around him, when the pleasure grows too intense, and soon she’s convulsing madly, shuddering and sobbing as she comes, hands scraping at his chest like her arms are beyond her control for the moment. Jeff is milked into his release by her wetness and the look of intense pleasure on Annie’s face and the fact that _he’s_ done that – _he’s_ fucked her senseless. He cries out, fingers bruising into her flesh as he eventually goes limp with release.

Annie collapses on top of him, her cheek plastered to his sweaty chest. His hands trawl down her damp spine and back up to move the hair stuck to her neck, fingers twining through the strands. It’s some time before the sound of the traffic outside filters through.

“So…” Jeff starts on a heavy breath. “Denny’s?”

She nods, though it's a little weak. “Just as soon as I can feel my legs.”


	4. April 2013

**_April 2013_ **

_“Let me put on a fancy dress for my handsome soon-to-be-lawyer boyfriend and we’ll go out. I’ll be five minutes.”_

_She punctuates her promise with a smacking kiss to his lips and climbs off his lap, squealing and jumping in surprise when Jeff smacks her ass. She shoots him a naughty grin and hurries into her bedroom and Jeff spends a full minute grinning goofily at her door._

_True to her word,_ _Annie reappears five minutes later; a slick of gloss on rose-bud lips and a gold purse tucked under her arm. She’s wearing a short red cocktail dress that Jeff knows would look great on his bedroom floor and he decides to make that his reward by the end of the night, his blood pumping harder at the thought._

 

Outside his apartment door, Jeff releases Annie’s hand to key the lock. He’s not drunk by any means – as if Annie would let him drive if he was – but he feels warm and happy from the scotch and an evening of talking and laughing with the woman beside him looking smoking hot in her tight red dress. His good mood might also have something to do with finalizing his post-graduation job plans and the fact that Annie won’t be going to a University two states away.

He feels fucking euphoric to be honest.

Ushering Annie inside, Jeff watches the view of her ass swaying deliciously – just one bonus of his chivalry. She wanders to his kitchen bar, dumps her purse on a stool and leans down to take off her high-heels. They're black and strappy and really working for him right now.

“Leave those on,” he says, and Annie straightens and spins to face him as he ambles towards her, shucking off his jacket.

“But my feet hurt," she whines. "I can’t believe Britta convinced me to buy these instruments of -”

He cuts off her rambling by dragging her mouth to his and she yields instantly with a moan as she sinks into him, fisting his shirt and tipping her head for a better angle to explore his mouth.

She tastes like vodka and cranberries and bubble-gum gloss.

Jeff slides his palms over her hips and down her thighs, hands never tiring of the same paths – his fingers would walk them all day if she’d let him. He slips under her dress to knead the fleshy cheeks of her ass and her smooth bare skin. His fingers move upwards, intent to tug down the tiny thong hiding in the cleft, and he wrenches his mouth away in shock.

“Annie, are you…?” She nods, smile mischievous and Jeff grips her arms tightly, arousal pumping through veins. “Are you telling me you’ve been going commando the whole time we were out tonight?”

“I thought you’d find out before now because you didn’t stop staring at my butt every time I went to the bar or restroom…” She shrugs. “Such a shame. We could have had so much fun in that booth, so dark and…” She toys with the length of his tie for a moment. _“Secluded_.”

“Fuck.” His head rolls to the ceiling with a groan, instantly hard at the thought of fingering her to climax under the shelter of their table at the bar. He's never really been one for getting off in public but with Annie he's come close many times.

He pushes her gently away from him. “Show me. Lift up your dress and show me.”

Annie steps further backwards, and the beat of her heels _tap tap tapping_ against the floor somehow add to the intensity of the moment. Eyes holding his intently she reaches for the hem of her dress. It’s so tight that her hips shimmy side to side as she hikes it up slowly. Jeff actually gulps, palming himself at the sight of her exposed neat strip of dark hair at the apex of her thighs.

“Take it off,” he says, his voice husky, insistent. “I want to see you.”

She reaches for the zip trailing the length of her spine and wiggles out of the material until it’s pooled at her feet and she kicks it away.

It’s not on his bedroom floor but it will do.

His mind is pretty one-track right now and Jeff hurries to remove his shirt and tie as he moves towards her. She's standing there in his living room in nothing but a pair of heels and a strapless red bra barely containing the weight of her breasts, and _god_ he wants to bury his face in her cleavage and stay there.

Annie reaches back to unsnap her bra, throwing it to the side _._

Jeff has no idea where it lands.

“Turn around.”

Annie fingers her glossy bottom lip as she turns in a slow circle, heels clacking with every step. “You know, I should be studying right now.”

“I’ll let you study this.” He grabs her hand and places it over his erection straining beneath his suit pants, jerking against her warm palm. “How’s that?”

She laughs, shaking her head slightly, but cups him through the material and Jeff inhales sharply as each caress grows a little more insistent. “Will there be an exam?”

“Abso-fucking-lutely.”

Jeff ducks then, grabbing Annie by the waist to throw her over his shoulder, loving the feel of her breasts pressed against his back. Annie shrieks and laughs as he marches towards his bedroom, smacking her ass with a hard thwack on the way, unable to resist sinking his teeth into one fleshy cheek at its close proximity to his mouth.

“Jeff!” She wriggles against him, laughing loudly as she kicks her legs a little, though her struggle is half-hearted. “Stop that, it tickles!”

He chuckles as he gives her ass one last slap before dropping her on the mattress, eyes darkening as her breasts bounce at the movement. He catches her foot just as she starts to slip off her shoe.

“I said. Leave. Them. On.”

“Why? I was serious when I said my feet hurt.”

“Because I want you to wear them when I fuck you.”

Annie's mouth parts to an "O" in understanding and maybe a little arousal, and she eyes his muscled chest as she fondles her breast in one hand, nipples puckering with every touch, every squeeze. "Is that a thing for you then?" she asks.

A growl rumbles deep within Jeff’s chest as he finishes undressing because watching Annie touch herself is the best thing he's ever seen. "It is now."

"Oh."

“Lie down.” He inhales sharply as she obeys, stretching her body out in front of him. “Open your legs.”

Her breaths shorten as her thighs part, providing Jeff with the most delectable view. He can see that she’s wet already, and she's so tempting when she's like this, just waiting for his tongue to lick and suck, maybe tease her with a couple of fingers, too. He licks his lips at the thought, feeling the buzz and simmer of anticipation beneath his skin.

Annie’s enthralled as Jeff drops to his knees by the end of the bed, tugging her closer until she’s lined up with his mouth and he can smell the scent of her arousal. He strokes the softness of her legs, kissing the inside of her knee a couple of times, and nuzzling the length of her calf all the way down to her ankle bone. The scent of her moisturizer reminds him of something sweet like cocoa  – a startling contrast to the sexy as fuck way she’s spread out before him.

“Fuck, you smell good.” Palming her calves, he hooks them gently over his shoulders, one on either side, and shudders for a second at the feel of her heels grazing his back. "New moisturizer?"

"Uh-huh," she says, though she's not really paying any attention to what he's saying. She's leaning on her elbows now, watching him, captivated by the sight of him framed between her thighs.

Jeff caresses her there, softly. “I want you to come for me,” he says, and opens her folds with thumb and forefinger to blow a breath over her clit and she squirms. “Twice.”

Annie makes a little high-pitched noise as he lowers his mouth, still quirked with a wry smile at the surprised look on her face.

"T…twice, huh? You're pretty confident."

"Always," he says with a shit-eating grin, and teases and circles her entrance with the tip of his tongue before running it flat up the length of her slit to flick and suck lightly at her clit, alternating a mix of strokes soft then firm. Annie grinds against his mouth and Jeff hums his enjoyment deep into her folds, his cock twitching at the sound of her harsh husky moans and spluttered breaths.

He really fucks her with his tongue then, licks and sucks, licks and sucks, and Annie whimpers pleadingly, “More, Jeff…yes there…” telling him just the way she likes it, the sheets bunched tight in one hand while the other grasps her breast roughly, fingering the nipple, pulling and pinching to a firmer peak.

Jeff makes a throaty noise and works his jaw harder, enthused by Annie’s mindless thrashing on the mattress, and the endless repeat of his name ripped from her throat as she shudders and spasms wetly against his mouth, her orgasm quicker than they both expected. Her fingers leave her breast to fist his hair as she holds his head against her, quivering for a moment. His mouth is wet with her and he laps at her softly, fingers tight against her thighs at the feel of the sharp point of one heel scoring deep in his flesh.

Annie has barely recovered from her orgasm before Jeff jumps to his feet. Balls tight with need, he buries himself inside her, grasping her by the ankles and holding her legs high up against his shoulders, her heels beside his head.

He pounds into her savagely, overwhelmed, near mindless with need for her. Muscles taut, skin shiny with sweat, Jeff is powered by the taste of Annie on his tongue and the feel of her pulsing around him as he drives deep. His pace is relentless until he’s sinking and surging further and further inside her and her legs are now pressed into her own chest like she's folded in half, and _fuck, oh fuck_ …

“Jeff, I’m gonna…I’m -”

“That’s it, come for me again.”

As Annie clamps firmly around his cock, her ass lifts off the mattress at the intensity of her orgasm, and one of her heels goes flying, hitting the wall behind his bed and falling to his pillow with a heavy thud at the sheer speed of her writhing.

She stiffens and shudders and Jeff thrusts deeper, harder, perspiration dusting his spine as he rides her through her second climax, driven by the sound of her screams, the sound of _his_ woman being thoroughly fucked and enjoying it.

“I love fucking you.” His head rolls back as he roars loudly at the feel of her walls clenching endlessly around his cock.

Exhausted and dazed, Jeff pulls out, uncaring of the trickle of his come seeping out of her and onto his sheets. He collapses on the bed, throwing Annie’s vagrant shoe to the floor with a clatter. Annie's still where he left her, legs spread wide, breasts heaving rapidly, one sexy heel still poking into his mattress.

“Annie, give me your hand.”

Wordlessly and without question, she stretches an arm over her head and Jeff uses one final burst of energy to drag her satisfied body from the edge of the bed to lie beside him. Their fingers intertwine as they stare at the ceiling, both satiated and sweaty.

After a while, Annie looks down between her legs and kicks off her other shoe before rolling onto her side. “I should clean up but that was…wow,” she says, and Jeff grins into the darkness as she starts tracing idle circles across his lower abdomen, kissing his chest, eyeing him with amusement in the low light. “Although we’ve made a mess on your precious Egyptian cotton sheets.”

Jeff tucks her under his arm, pulling her body flush against him. “Worth it.”

“You’re only saying that because you’ve got sex brain. You’ll be raging about it tomorrow. I might hide the remote. That’s usually the first thing you throw when you’re mad.”

He chuckles and brushes a finger across her lips. “You know me so well.”

“Yeah and I _still_ love you. I am such a good girlfriend.”

“I think we're in agreement about that.”

Annie wriggles against him happily. “Aww! You love me. You just can’t get enough of me.”

He smiles, grabbing her thigh and pulling it further across his body. “Seriously Annie. You wander naked around my apartment in those heels, I’ll worship the fucking ground you walk on.”


	5. May 2013

**_May 2013_ **

_“Anyway, as I was saying, we’ll discuss all our hopes and dreams for the future tomorrow.”_

_“Jeff.”_

_“And afterwards we can hold hands and skip off into the sunset.”_

_“Jeff.”_

_“And maybe we can even sing a song,” he smirks and then laughs "Hey! I thought you liked singing!" when Annie slaps his chest a couple of times._

_“Jeff! I get it, okay? You don’t want to talk about graduation. Understood. Message received.” She links her fingers behind his neck, her thumbs tracing idly and soft against the sensitive spot behind his ear. “Just shut up and kiss me,” she says._

_So he does._

 

 

Surrounded by a calm early morning quiet and twisted in his sheets, Jeff traces the length of Annie’s spine and kisses her. It’s barely 6am and they have nothing to get up for – no classes, no study group – and the day lies ahead with hours of naked potential.

Stretched out on their sides, Jeff runs a palm slowly up from Annie’s thigh, over the smooth arc of her hip, down the dip of her waist and along her ribcage, re-learning the nuances of her unmarred skin. He stops a couple of times to circle a cluster of freckles on her hip and stomach, memorizing them, before moving upwards again. His thumbs brush the underside of her breasts before he follows the same path back down with adoring fingertips, grinning triumphantly when Annie shivers as he sweeps off course and inches down between her clenched thighs.

Her spine arches into his touch.

Their lips meet and melt, tongues entwining leisurely as Annie touches him too, exploring the indents of his muscles, tracing the smooth planes of his pecs and lightly flicking his nipple just the way he likes. Jeff groans before she breaks away and their breath mingles hot against each other’s mouths.

“What do you like most about my body?”

“What?” he asks distractedly, moving closer to kiss the corner of her mouth, cheek, temple. “Is this a trick question?”

“No.” She idly traces the small scar above his lip, beaming at him when he kisses her fingertip. “I really want to know.”

"Well..." Jeff palms her breast, swirls a fingertip around the nipple, and Annie shudders as it hardens under his teasing touch. “These hold a pretty special place in my heart,” he says, and presses a kiss at the top of her breast.

Annie just rolls her eyes. “Oh, I’m sure.”

“I’m serious."

"Of course you are."

Jeff halts his kisses against her sternum to look at her intently. "Remember when I struggled to write the speech for Shirley’s wedding and you told me to look inside my heart?” She nods slowly, a little confused by what he's saying. “Well, I did and they were in there. Many times.”

“Mmm-hmm. What else was in your heart? Let me guess…” She trails her foot up and down his calf, arching her neck to invite his exploring lips. “Macallan’s scotch and -”

“You.” He sucks the pulse where it's fluttering. “You were in there.”

“Yes, you said.” Her fingers grow a little frantic, sweeping from the hard muscle of his ass up the sinew of his back. “Mmm, your back is so strong and sexy.”

Jeff chuckles. “I know. Wait. Stop distracting me. I meant you, not just your boobs, you.” He pauses to meet her gaze. “You’ve been in there a long time, Annie.”

Her hands halt their explorations, eyes widening in realization. “But we weren’t even together then.”

He swallows thickly because he's admitting a lot here. Probably too much. “So what does that tell you?”

Her eyes flit all over his face and the smile crawls slow and wide across her cheeks as she presses forward to rub his nose gently with her own. She captures his lips just before she whispers, “Make love to me.”

Jeff smiles against her mouth and says, "That, I can do," and Annie giggles in a girlish sort of excitement as he rolls on top of her properly, biceps flexed to hold his weight as Annie’s thighs part to cradle him. He sinks fully against her and traces a path of kisses down her temple, jawline, the arch of her neck, stopping when he reaches her breasts.

Annie’s mouth parts on a breathy moan as he shifts to nuzzle each smooth swell and she arches into his touch instinctively.

“See? Perfect fit for my hand.” His thumb brushes her nipple, gently teasing it into one long rosy peak. “I love licking and sucking them into my mouth…” He circles the areola with the tip of his tongue, lets her feel the soft scrape of his teeth before sucking the nipple deep. Releasing it, he blows on the skin wet with his saliva and she quivers. “You know what else I love?”

Annie wets her lips, her focus intent. “What?”

“How amazing they feel when you press them together to rub against my dick. It’s just… _fuck_ …The best feeling.”

She groans and starts to rock against him, feet flat against the mattress either side of his hips and talking like this is clearly working for her. Jeff twitches at the wet heat and friction she creates between them. He’s so hard he's honestly getting a little desperate here.

“More,” Annie whispers breathlessly. “Tell me more.”

Jeff shifts his weight to line his cock with her entrance. “I love your eyes.”

She gasps, gripping his shoulders as he gently pushes into her, inch by slow wet inch. “My eyes?”

He nods as he pulls out fully and she hisses when he thrusts back in, a little firmer, a little deeper now. He rolls his hips back and forth slowly, savouring the feel of Annie tight around him. “Watching me as I touch you or go down on you, when I lick you out…” Annie arches her neck; a husky moan in her throat has him pushing in just a little faster. “Or when you look up at me while you suck me off…”

“Jeff!”

Leaning on his forearms, hands cradling her head, his rhythm increases against her, his cock going deep, powered by the intensity between them, the feel of skin sliding against hot skin. There is not a breath between their bodies as he presses her into the mattress with every measured thrust.

“You like me talking like this, while I fuck you?”

“You know I do.” Annie pants harshly against his mouth. “It's. Your voice...”

“What else?”

He thrusts hard.

Deep.

 _Slow_.

“Your hands, oh _…”_ She shifts the angle of her hips and quivers as he penetrates deeper than before. “I love your hands. So big and strong. Your fingers…when I suck them.” Her nails bite into his shoulders. “When you fuck me with them.”

“ _Jesus._ ”

Jeff growls as Annie writhes beneath him, eyelids fluttering madly like she's on the very edge, lips bitten red as she meets and matches his every thrust in perfect accord. Her hands sweep up and down the length of his spine before resting on his ass and she pushes him harder, faster, the way she always does when she's close. His pace quickens instinctively, encouraged by the sounds of his cock pumping in and out of her, the feel of her breasts rasping against his chest, and her breath hot and uneven against his mouth, their faces mere inches apart.

He works inside her, with her, driven by an emotion he never thought he’d have and it’s moments like this – as she trembles and spasms wetly around him, eyes never once leaving his except to clench tight when she comes – that Jeff can’t believe how fucking lucky he really is, that he gets to have this, with her.

He watches her thrash soundlessly beneath him, shuddering on a silent breath, hands and fingers scratching his shoulder blades, marking him, branding him, and the hot tight feel of her lubricating his cock drags him into his own release and he slams into her; hips finishing what he is powerless to stop, what he is desperate for. His forehead rests heavy against hers and he cries out against her mouth, a raw guttural moan that matches her high-pitch rising breaths.

Annie trembles beneath him, whispering "I love you" against his lips.

When their hips have stopped twitching, and Jeff has finished blinking the spots from his eyes, he lifts his forehead from hers and their lips meet gently, tongues twisting wetly, as the pleasure built between them slowly ebbs away.

Smoothing stray strands of hair away from her face, he rubs his nose against hers just the way she likes, pleased by the contented smile grazing lips pink and swollen from his kiss. She’s not looking at him, her eyes are closed blissfully, but it doesn’t matter because he already knows what he’d see there.

"I love you too."


End file.
